


Explosive (You Don't Even Know It)

by shutupanddancewithmee



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupanddancewithmee/pseuds/shutupanddancewithmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and Leo are in secret relationship, but Isco accidentally finds out. Isco also has something to hide. (bonus points for a loooot of lies and hilarious fake fights during clasicos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cristiano, my main man, what is up?” Marcelo jumped from where he had sat to put on his boots and hugged Cristiano tightly.

“Coming for training, I guess.” Cris giggled, hugging his friend back, then opening his locker to leave his backpack.

“How did your Christmas break go?” Pepe joined the conversation.

“Perfect, and yours?”

“Has been better.” Pepe sighed. “Emily got an awful cold, and then her sister caught it too and yeah. They both are better now, though.”

“Sorry to hear that. Let’s go guys, Zizou is probably waiting for us.” Cristiano urged, finishing the tie on his left boot.

* * *

 

 “El Clasico is next week. We have to be really good prepared. Today we’re doing a bit of special exercise, so I want you all to pair up.” Zizou yelled.

 

Somehow Cristiano got with Sergio, which always didn’t end up good.

 

“Cris, I’m really happy to see you again. How was Christmas?” Sergio asked excitedly.

“Awesome, and you and Pilar?”

“We took the boys over to Porto and celebrated with Iker, Sara and Martin. It was perfect!” Sergio clearly was very happy with his visit to Iker.

“You did? Nice. How’s Iker?”

“He’s good. He likes it in Portugal. I still wish he never left, though.” The sadness in Sergio’s voice made Cristiano’s chest tighten. He also missed the goalkeeper.

“Anyway, who were you with on Christmas?” the defender asked.

“Oh, me….with Junior and..my mother..and my sisters of course.” Cristiano stuttered.

“Junior and your mom you say. I don’t believe you, big boy. C’mon, who’s the lucky girl?” Sergio teased.

“There is no lucky girl, Sese, do you even hear yourself?” Cristiano answered. He couldn’t deny the reddening of his cheeks, though.

“He got ashamed! I, Sergio Ramos, am going to find out who are you dating Cristiano, no matter what that costs me!” the Spaniard announced loudly.

“Shh, Sergio, keep it down. I’m not dating anyone, you hear me? Now focus on the exercise.” Cristiano hissed.

“I will find out, just so you know.”

 

Cristiano just rolled his eyes and started stretching his leg.

 

“Ramos, Cristiano, what is going on? What is it more important than the training that you two are discussing?” Suddenly Zizou was standing next to the two men.

“Nothing, coach, we’re sorry!” Cristiano apologized.

“Coach, Cristiano has a girlfriend and he refuses to tell me who she is!” Sergio complained.

“Ramos, let the boy live! Focus on the football, instead of turning into Sherlock, for God’s sake! El Clasico is next damn week!” Zizou said, furrowing his brows.

“Sorry, coach.” Sergio was clearly affected by the Frenchman’s remark. He respected Zidane deeply.

“See? Now, on to the next exercise.” Cris said.


	2. Chapter 2

Luis Enrique stepped on the grass of Barcelona’s training pitch and inhaled deeply.

“Alright, everybody, gather up. Next week. Next week we’re travelling to Madrid. I want each and every one of you fully focused. Now, let’s start with a few rounds. Go, go, go!” he yelled.

All of the players got together and started running.

“Leo! Leo! Rafinha, let me run next to Leo!” Gerard pushed Rafinha lightly out of the way and threw an arm over Leo’s shoulder. “I missed you, buddy. How did Christmas go, my friend?”

“Great, Geri. And yours?” Leo asked, also hugging his slightly bigger friend’s waist.

“Perfect. I was with Shak and the kids, we flew over to Malta actually. The hotel was so amazing.  And how about you? Who were you with?”

“Oh, you know me. With my mother and father, they came over and…we had a good time?” Leo’s last words sounded more like a question than a statement.

“C’mon big guy, don’t lie. I’m your best friend here. What’s her name?”

“Whose name? ..What the hell are you talking about, Geri?” Leo’s cheeks reddened.

“I know you got a girlfriend and went somewhere fancy with her. Come on now, tell me all about her. Do I know her? Is she from Spain?” the defender’s eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Geri, stop it. You’re making a fool of yourself. I don’t have a girlfriend.” Leo said firmly. “ _or a boyfriend_ ” he thought. “Let’s run now.”

 

His words were reaffirmed by Luis Enrique, yelling: “Gerard and Leo, separate immediately! And stop talking!”

 

Gerard made his way over to the other end of the group, muttering under his breath. “I’m gonna find out all about her!”

“I heard you! And, no, you’re not, because There. Is. No. Girl!” Leo emphasized every word. “Go harass Ney, maybe he actually has someone to talk about!” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cris, what are we going to do?” Leo asked Cristiano on the phone later, already home and lying on his bed.

“Leo, chill out. Sergio also thinks I have a girlfriend, I was gonna die of laughter on the way back home. If they only knew…” Cris giggled.

“They don’t. And that’s the way it’s going to be, you heard me?”

“I did, baby. They’re not gonna find out, don’t worry. Nobody on this planet knows except you and me. And my mum.”

“YOU TOLD YOUR MUM ABOUT US?” Leo practically jumped from the bed.

“Of course. I tell her everything. She took it very well, since Junior is your fan and so.” Cris said, smirking.

“You’re gonna be the end of me.”

“You love it.”

“Ugh, I do. I’ll see you next week, baby.” Leo murmured.

“Can’t wait. Good night, meu amor.”

“Good night, Cris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, sorry that these two chapters are so short! the next one will be longer though, with el clasico knocking on the door ;) ;) comments are highly appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the Clasico and Real Madrid were travelling with the team bus to the stadium. Cris fished his phone out of his pocket to check for new messages. There was one from Leo.

 

 **Leo** : Can’t wait for tonight ;)

 **Cristiano** : Can’t wait for what?

 **Leo** : To beat your asses.

 **Cristiano** : Lionel, I swear to God…

 **Leo** : I’m kidding, Cris!! I can’t wait for us to finally get some alone time ;)

 **Cristiano** : Phew, thank God. I can’t wait too. I’ll wait for you in my house right after the game?

 **Leo** : Yup.

 **Cristiano** : And you already told your team you’re visiting your old aunt that lives here?

 **Leo** : All set.

 **Cristiano** : Mmh, good boy. I can’t wait for you to…..

 

 

“Cris, who are you talking to?” Dani questioned, sitting himself next to Cristiano.

“Um, no one.” the other man answered, putting his phone back into his pocket quickly.

“Oh, but I saw you texting someone and I thought…”

“Dani, if Sergio sent you, I swear, I’m gonna kill him!”

“No….Yes! Yes, he did send me. He wanted to know why are you so quiet back here, um and…”

“Go and tell him to mind his own business! Ugh, I can’t do this anymore! And tell him that I don’t have a freaking girlfriend, please!” Cristiano almost shouted.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, man.”

“Thank you. And, it’s okay.”

 

The team didn’t feel the time flying and the bus parking at the back at the stadium where they usually got off. All of the players made their way to the dressing room and began preparing themselves for the game.

 

Both teams were standing on the pitch, and now it was time to shake hands. When Leo got to Cristiano, he shot him a playful smile and quickly ran off. An idea formed in Cristiano’s head. He decided to mess with Sergio and the rest. Now, he had to find the perfect moment, and pray Leo would play along.

 

Forty minutes were already down at the Bernabeu, the result was 1-0 for Madrid, with a goal from Isco, who was now starting yet another attack on the left wing, when Mascherano streched his leg and hit Isco. The Spaniard yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Players of both teams started gathering around and shouting.

 

“Hey, be more careful next time, Mascherano!” Sergio warned angrily, almost ready to fight.

“Sergio, back away!” Iniesta pleaded.

 

Cris, who was standing a few feet across from Leo, decided it was time for their little show.

 

“Andres, let him be, he has the right to be angry. Mascherano almost killed Isco!” Cristiano objected, stepping closer and taking poor Isco from the ground, but keeping his eyes on Leo.

The Argentine immediately understood what his boyfriend had in mind, and started playing along.

“Hey, Ronaldo, watch your language with Andres! Back off, you have nothing to do here! Better off, go get your doctors to help your teammate, you jerk!

“What did you call me? Do you have any idea who are you talking to and where you are at the moment?” Cristiano stepped closer to Leo, looking at the crowd, who got the hint and started booing louder.

“I absolutely have. I’m here with a douche bag, who clearly has no respect for teammates at all!” Leo hissed.

 

All of the other players were watching the heated argument open-mouthed. Even Sergio and Gerard, who always got something to say, looked in awe by what was happening.

 

“I’m gonna beat you up if you continue talking!” Cristiano yelled, grabbing Leo’s collar.

“Do not fucking touch me!” the smaller man commanded.

 

At that Andres grabbed Leo from behind and led him to the middle of the pitch to calm down. “Shut up and go!” he ordered. “Are you out of your mind? Fighting with Ronaldo?!?! C’mon Leo, that’s not who you are.”

At the same time Marcelo took Cris by the arm and took him in the opposite direction. “Cris, what the hell? I thought you two had at least a tiny bit of respect for each other!”

“I don’t know what got into me, Marcelo, I really don’t!” Cristiano lied.

“Okay, calm down now, and let’s win this thing!”

 

The game continued without any major confrontations, with Madrid winning 2-0. After the final whistle all of the players squandered across the pitch, with Neymar jumping on Marcelo, and Iniesta and Sergio, Dani and the other Spaniards, including Isco with an ice bag on his knee, making small talk and exchanging shirts.

 

Cristiano walked slowly to the tunnel. After getting inside, he felt a light slap on his hip. It was Leo, of course.

“We got them so bad!” Leo giggled.

“We did. I’m so glad you played along, I wasn’t sure if you’re going to get the idea.” Cris said, smiling. “Oh, and sorry for your loss, baby. But I’m definitely gonna make you feel better tonight.” he winked at Leo naughtily.

“You…” Leo trailed off, but seeing Sergio walking over to them. “You, stupid jerk! Leave me alone!”

“Hey, hey! What is going on here?” Sergio ran off to the pair, looking concerned.

“Your stupid ass of a teammate has something against me! He fucking hates me!”

“Yes, that is right! I can’t stand you, and your shitty remarks!” the Portuguese yelled. “I’m going to change, and then go home. I won’t let this stupid dwarf ruin my night.” he said, leaving a very confused Sergio and a fake-angry Leo.

“Just wait until you come to Camp Nou! I will destroy you!” Leo yelled at Cristiano’s back.

“Calma, calma!” Cristiano sing-songed, disappearing in Madrid’s dressing room.

 

 

Later that night, Cris just got out of the shower when he heard the well-known knocking on the door – two quick knocks and then one slow a few seconds later. He ran to the door, opening it and gathering Leo inside.

“Baby! I missed you!” he exclaimed, kissing Leo over his ear.

“It’s been an hour, Cris!” Leo laughed. “But, okay, I’ve missed you too.” He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Cristiano passionately. “Mmh, you don’t leave much to the imagination with that towel.” he murmured.

“Let’s go upstairs already!” Cris groaned, taking Leo by the hand and running up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, the famous Clasico ;) tell me what you guys think so far! i have something even more funnier planned for the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

He pushed the Argentine gently on his bed and removed his towel. They were making out heavily when there was another loud knock on the front door.

 

This time, it was no other than Sergio Ramos, shouting:  “Cristiano, open up! We need to talk, before the others arrive!” 

 

Great. Another one of the famous organised-by-Sergio-but-in-Cristiano’s-house parties. Cristiano really wanted to celebrate the win over Barcelona, he did, but right now a flushed, panting Leo was beneath him and he really didn’t want it to end.

“Shit!” he exclaimed. “It’s Sergio! IT’S SERGIO! Leo, quick!! If he sees you here, he’ll ask questions until the next century!”

Cristiano jumped from the bed and put some shorts and a T-shirt on, while Leo was locking himself in the bathroom.

 

“Leo, just stay here until I come back! God, I’m so sorry, baby! I’ll try and get them to leave.”

“It’s okay, Cris. I understand them, all they wanna do right now is celebrate. I’ll just wait for you here.” Leo said.

“God, I love you so much!” Cris whispered, kissed Leo quickly and ran down the stairs.

 

“Cris, finally, man. What were you doing?” Sergio has clearly already had a few beers, and was slurring oh so slightly. 

“I was having a shower, sorry. Look, Sergio, I have to tell you something. I can’t party tonight I…” Cristiano began.

“What?!?! But we always party here, the others are probably on their way….Oh, I get it. You’re waiting for someone. A special someone.” The defender winked at the Portuguese.  “But please Cristiano, you two can get it on any other day, but today, today is our day! We just beat our biggest rivals, we HAVE TO celebrate!”

“Sergio, for the millionth time: I don’t have a girlfriend! I just… am not feeling very well.” Cristiano lied. “I actually threw up once, so I might be contagious.” he continued. 

“Oh, are you alright, man? I mean, we could cancel if you want.. We could go to my house. Let me just call Pepe..” Sergio trailed, clearly worried about Cristiano.

“ _Dammit, Sergio, you and your puppy eyes_!” Cris thought. “Okay, Sergio, they can come. But just for two hours. Then I’m going to bed.” he said outloud.

“You are the freaking best, Cris! The best!!” The Spaniard practiacally jumped on Cristiano, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Alright, alright. Now back off before I get you sick too.” 

 

  Just in this time, the doorbell rang. It was Keylor, with Marcelo, Jese, Dani and Nacho.

 

“Hello, guys!!! Cris, it’s nice to see you! I brought some homemade cookies, Andrea made them. The others are coming with Karim and Luka’s cars, and Isco said he’s coming with Toni in half an hour.” Keylor said, hugging the Portuguese.

“Toni…with Isco?!?!? Oh my God!” Sergio laughed hysterically. “Toni Kroos is socializing, this has to be marked down in the history of Real Madrid.” he said to himself while walking to the fridge.

 

Cristiano just smiled at that and took the plate. Keylor was such a nice and polite guy, he could warm your heart.

 

“Come in, guys, have fun. But in two hours I’m going to bed, and not a minute later!” Cris shouted. 

 

After an hour everybody had already arrived, and were animatedly chatting with each other, playing FIFA on Cris’ huge TV, or just drinking beer.

 

“HA! Take that, Carvajal! I will always be better than you! But I really have to pee now.” Isco exclaimed, then jumped from the sofa and ran up the stairs.

“I don’t get it Rapha, I just don’t. How is he so good?” Dani sighed. 

 

Cristiano was laughing at yet another of Jese’s attempts to rap when a white as a sheet Isco tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“Cris, I just…you see..we need to talk.” Isco whispered.

“Yes, Isco what’s up? And are you okay? You look unusually pale.” 

“Um.. I don’t know how to say it but… why is Lionel Messi napping in your bedroom?  Like, on your bed? I don’t get it, you were ready to kill him 3 hours ago, I…” Isco blurted.

“Shit! SHIT!!! Isco, come with me to the kitchen for a second, won’t you?” Cristiano was the one to turn white now. “I guess I have a bit to explain.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back omg! i had such stressful two months at school ugh...not that i have too much time rn but i decided to continue my story bc i haven't written in 2 and a half months! anways enjoy some action (and i'm an absolute sucker for tonisco, im sorry lol) <3


	5. Chapter 5

"Me and Toni are dating." Isco blurted.

"What?!?! What the hell, Isco please start from the beginning, I'm so confused. First of all what were you doing in my bedroom? And second, you are dating Toni? Like Toni Kroos, our Toni Kroos, number 8 in Real Madrid CF?" Cristiano inquired hastily, opening a bottle of water.

"I'm so sorry, I just needed to pee so bad, but someone was in the toilet on the first floor, and that's why I went upstairs. I just never expected to see Lionel Messi napping on your bed. In your CR7 boxers." Isco giggled, hopping and sitting himself on the counter.

"This never happened, okay? And you didn't answer my question about Mr. Potato Head!" Cristiano objected.

"Hey, don't call my boyfriend that! I just have one last question: so the fight during the Clasico was made-up? Like, you both were...acting?"

"It totally was" Cristiano laughed. "But in all seriousness, nobody must find out about me and Leo, okay? We have both risked too much, plus Sergio will probably never talk to me again." he giggled once again.

"Don't worry, Cris. You have my word." Isco said seriously.

"So, now I'm all ears. How did you and Mr...Kroos get it on?" Cris asked, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well at first I was just going over to his house to play FIFA and teach him a little bit of Spanish. Then he would come to mine, we would play FIFA again ( _Cristiano rolled his eyes in his mind at that, I mean, c'mon why do these kids play that game every free second?!_ ), or just talk. He would tell me about life in Germany, and I - about life in Malaga, and here. I think we just clicked, you know. He, the cold, potato-headed but cute German, and me, the Spaniard with the boiling blood and endless passion. It's actually funny when you think of it that way. But we really fell inlove, though. I can't imagine my life without him, without his pale goofy face in trainings, without his eyes filled with happiness after a big win, or without his German breakfast with Wursts. When I look at him, I know he's the one."

 

Cristiano felt himself tearing up at this. This was just like him and Leo, but without the FIFA part.

 

"Sorry Cris, I didn't mean to make you cry." Isco giggled.

"You just remind me so much of me and Leo. I think we just clicked, too. I guess opposites attract. He's always been the good, quiet one with a pale, angelic face, and have always been the egoist, the bad one in people's eyes. But we're made for each other. On the Ballon D'Or gala in 2013, when he first asked me on a date, we talked the whole night. It turned out that we had so much in common. And then I fell so hard for him. I've never stopped falling, actually. I fall inlove with him every day."

 

It was Isco's turn to tear up now. He sniffled, wiped his face with his sleeve and said:

 

"I think we've cried enough for the night, don't you think?" he giggled with his oh so typical Isco smile.

"Yep, I think so. But everyone's gonna suspect something - we, going out of the kitchen, faces red. Ugh, all this is so hard sometimes. I just wish everybody knew." Cris sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Cris. I've got an idea. Just follow my lead." Isco winked. "Grab me by the shoulder and pretend you're sick - you said something about being sick as we came, right?"

"Yep. Isco, you're the best. Thank you, for helping me." Cristiano said.

 

Then both of them stumbled out of the kitchen, Cristiano turning his acting skills on maximum.

 

"Guys, party is officially over. Cris has been sick again. I will help him to his bedroom." Isco said dramatically.

"I'm so sorry, friends. But I will definitely see you next training!" Cristiano informed, sounding worn out.

"Aw, sorry you're not feeling well, Cris. Get well soon! C'mon everybody, let's go home!" Keylor offered.

 

Everybody started flowing out of the door, sending get well soon wishes to Cris, who was still propped on Isco's shoulder.

 

"Cristiano, are you sure you don't want me to stay the night? I'm sure Pilar won't mind" Sergio suggested, looking concerned.

"It's okay Sergio, I'm gonna stay a little bit bit more with him. Um, Toni actually is in the kitchen putting everything away in the fridge, and when he comes back we're gonna leave."

"Yeah, Sergio don't worry, they'll both stay half an hour more. I'm better, I promise."

"No, I want to see you going to bed. Right now, c'mon. And also taking a medicine." Sergio insisted.

 

Cristiano glanced at Isco and raised his eyebrow slightly. Isco immediately got the hint.

 

"Sergio, I think you should go home. What if it's contagious, you have two little kids at home!!" Isco almost pleaded.

 

The mention of his children seemed to hit the spot.

 

"Okay, but call me first thing in the morning! Good night, guys!" Sergio said and turned to the door. 

 

At this exact moment there was a loud _"Thump!"_ from upstairs, and a curse in Spanish.

 

"What the hell was that?" Sergio yelled prickled.

 

Cristiano just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Of course it was Leo, he probably tripped over something, but what was he going to tell Sergio - _"oh, nothing, i just have ghosts"_ , or _"oh, don't worry, things fall like this here sometimes"_??? He was gonna sound like an idiot.

 

"That was Toni!" Isco yelled nevously. "He probably went to the toilet and tripped, nothing serious." he giggled.

 

Cristiano thanked God for Fransisco Alarcon Suarez at that moment. He really saved the day (or in his case, night).

 

"But why upstairs? And since when is he cursing in Spanish?" Sergio looked very, very confused.

"I don't know, Sergio, probably because he's in Spain almost 2 years now. You should really go now, every second more you stay, it's getting more dangerous for your stomach health, I can assure you. When Toni comes we're leaving too, thank God I didn't drink so I could drive. Anyways, good night! See ya, captain!" At that Isco practiacally pushed Sergio out of the door.

 

"Isco, I have no idea how to thank you!" Cris exclaimed.

"No problem, Cris. You promise not to tell about me and Toni, though, right? He's just not ready."

"Of course I do. Where is he by the way?"

"He fell asleep on one of the lounges in the garden, but shh!" Isco laughed, his eyes lightening at the thought of drunk Toni sleeping in the garden.

 

"Baby, did everybody leave? Cause it got so quiet and I thought..." Leo had come down the stairs, stopping at the last step when he saw Isco. "What...the hell?"

"It's okay, I told him everything, he won't say a word. Yep, they left." Cristiano said in the calmest way.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I just..." Isco began, blushing heavily.

"It's okay, kiddo. I know you, and I know I can trust you. You're a great boy. Cris, let's go to bed, I barely keep my eyes open." Leo suggested.

"I'm coming, querido. Isco, you and Toni can sleep in one of the guest rooms. Just pick him up from the garden so he doesn't catch a cold. Good night!" Cristiano chortled.

"Yes, sir! Good night to you two love birds, too."

 

Cristiano definetely got a new partner in crime that night. Or maybe two (if Toni isn't too shocked in the morning when he sees who's sitting round the kitchen table).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry for taking so long, i promise i will update more once my summer holiday from school begins (after 30th june)! hope you enjoy <3  
> P.S im definetely planning new adventures for our (4) lovebirds!!! ;)  
> come hang out on tumblr: www.miasanmadridista.tumblr.com <3

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, but here it is haha! i have a free week from school so i'm gonna make myself a bit busy with this story, enjoy :)  
> Let's be friends on tumblr: http://miasanmadridista.tumblr.com/  
> P.S. i couldn't help myself sprinkling a bit of tonisco here hehe


End file.
